Protecting My Own
by Heather16
Summary: Robin Scorpio returns to town to protect a loved one from former friends. Features Zander prominently, as well as Sonny and Jason, with some Luke thrown in for good measure.


TITLE: Protecting My Own  
  
AUTHOR: Heather  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine. They belong to ABC and "General Hospital."  
  
NOTES: This is a Robin Scorpio story, set back in 2002, before Alcazar the first came to town and Brenda was resurrected. Liz seemed to have a thing for Jason while still being drawn to Zander, Sonny and Jason were after Zander for *daring* to turn against Sonny, and there was some mystery about Zander and his past. At the time, there was a rumor on the net that Zander might turn out to be a Scorpio, as in Robert Scorpio's long lost son, and as a huge Scorpio fan I *loved* that idea. Alas, it never happened, instead, Zander ended up with a newbee for a father. But still, this was a storyline that came to mind when I heard that rumor. My apologies if my Zander doesn't quite match the shows, since I haven't really watched really since Robin left, I haven't had the chance to see him in action.  
  
SYNOPSIS: Robin returns to protect her own from old friends.  
  
-------------  
  
She stared at both of them, these men that had once meant so much to her, and felt nothing. It was hard to believe, but where once there had been so much love now there was.nothing. She didn't hate, she didn't love, she didn't even really care. She felt as if she would feel if they had never met, and for some reason, that made her sad. If things had been different, if things had been handled better.but they had all made their choices, they would all live with them. What was in the past must stay there, now her concern was protecting those she still loved. Even from them.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you both after all this time, but I needed to speak to you." She said quietly.  
  
Sonny looked at Jason, concern in his eyes, but found no answers there. To say he had been shocked when Robin called him would be an understatement. Was it her health? Had he spent so many years estranged from her only to have her come to tell him she was sick as Stone had been? Suddenly the weight of those years nearly crushed him. He tried to live his life without regretting his past, but in the case of Robin, he had too many regrets to number. He had let her down, he had let Stone down, and somehow, despite his remorse over that, he had never been able to figure out a way to rectify that. Was it now too late?  
  
"What's wrong? Is it the HIV?" Jason asked quickly.  
  
Robin shook her head. "No, nothing like that. My health is fine, wonderful in fact."  
  
Sonny let out the breath he had been holding. "I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"No, I came to discuss another matter with you. A personal one, something I need to take care of before I return home."  
  
Sonny gestured to the sofa. "Do you want to sit down?"  
  
Robin shook her head, "No, thank you, it won't take that long."  
  
Jason crossed his arms over his chest, a little less anxious now that he knew she was all right. It had been a shock to hear her voice on the phone, quietly asking for a private meeting with him and Sonny. He had heard that she was back in town, and he had both dreaded and longed to see her again. Seeing her again, hearing her voice again, was like a knife in his heart. It had been several years, and yet he still felt the same about her: no matter what had happened in the past, what was happening in the present, she still owned his heart.  
  
"What is it?" Sonny asked quietly.  
  
Robin took a deep breath, and almost felt like laughing. She had struggled with how to put this since she had first called Jason, and she still hadn't figured out a less shocking way to do it. Heck, she was still trying to recover from her shock, let alone figure out a way to lessen it for someone else! "I want you to call off the hit on Zander and leave him alone."  
  
Of all the things that he had expected her to tell him, or to ask of him, this was not even close. Zander, that little punk who had betrayed him? Sonny shook his head, how in the world would she have anything to do with him?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny said.  
  
"Please don't lie to me. I know that you ordered Jason to beat him up, and I know that you have a hit out on him. I want him left alone, and I want him protected from your life." Robin said firmly.  
  
Jason and Sonny shared a look. "What does this little punk have to do with you?"  
  
"He's my little brother," she said simply.  
  
"What.?" Sonny gaped. "Robin, you don't have a brother."  
  
"It turns out, I do."  
  
"Did he tell you this? Robin, you can't believe this little punk, he's a liar and a traitor."  
  
"Stop!" She said emphatically, surprising both men. "I don't care what went on between the three of you, I won't have you talking about him that way. Zander is my brother, he is Robert Scorpio's son, and that's a fact."  
  
"I don't believe this." Jason said in bewilderment, running his hand through his short-cropped hair.  
  
"Whether or not you choose to believe it is irrelevant. He's my family, and I'm not going to have him assaulted and harassed by you two anymore." And she wouldn't. Regardless of her past relationships with either of these men, it was over. Zander was her brother, her family, her future, and she would not have them take that away.  
  
"Robin, it's business." Jason started out.  
  
"And I wouldn't understand it, right? What kind of business is it that has you brutally assault a teenager, Jason? What kind of business has Sonny order that same teenager's death? I always knew that you two could be ruthless, but when did you become heartless too?"  
  
"There were reasons."  
  
"He betrayed Sonny."  
  
"From what I heard, so did Carly. Turned you into the FBI, didn't she?" She turned to Sonny, pleased to see him unable to meet her eyes. What had happened to the man she had once had respect for? What had he become? "But she's still hale and hearty, running around town, perfectly fine after her betrayal. And you condemned Brenda for wearing a wire!" She scoffed derisively. "Right. I don't care what Zander did or how you feel about him, you're going to call of the hit and leave him alone. I'll have your word on that today."  
  
"Or?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Or I'll destroy you both." Robin said simply.  
  
"What?" Sonny looked at Jason in surprise. Was Robin actually threatening them?  
  
"My parents taught me a lot of things, a lot of tricks, and I remember them all. Does the name Tony Camelli mean anything to you?" She nodded in satisfaction as she saw the guilty start in both of their eyes. Luke had been right. "I have enough information and enough contacts in both the intelligence world as well as the underworld, to take both of you down, by fair means or foul. And I won't hesitate to use them if anything happens to my brother."  
  
"You're joking." Jason said slowly. Who was this woman standing in front of them, threatening them with prison or worse? She looked like Robin, but she sure as hell didn't sound like her.  
  
"I'm not. Just because I tried to be unobtrusive when you two did your business, doesn't mean that I was deaf and blind. And what I didn't know from back then, I discovered quickly enough." She looked them both in the eyes, determined to get through to them. The whole situation was distasteful to her, but she'd do what she had to do, even if it meant destroying two men that had once meant so much to her. No one was going to take away the brother she had just found. "Don't make the mistake of underestimating me. I have no desire to hurt either one of you, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family."  
  
"I believe you, Robin." Sonny said quietly. He knew the look in her eyes, he knew that she would do what she said. He also knew that he had no desire to hurt her anymore than he already had. He knew how important family was to her, just as it was to him. No matter what Zander had done, he wouldn't touch him again. "I'll put the word out that Zander's to be left alone."  
  
Robin breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you." She shifted her jacket over her arm. "Mac and I are taking Zander away for a few weeks, some 'get to know you time.' When we come back he'll be moving in with Mac and figuring out what he wants to do from there. I'd appreciate if you had this handled by then."  
  
"It'll be done tonight, by tomorrow all of my men will know he's off limits. He'll be safe." Jason remained silent.  
  
Robin took a deep breath, then nodded. "I have to go. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. Despite all of this and regardless of what happened in the past, I want you to know that I wish you both well." She didn't wait for a response, but turned to the front door, suddenly wanting to be as far away from Jason and Sonny as she could. Just as she was about to walk out the door, Sonny's voice stopped her.  
  
"Robin." She turned to look back at him, this man she had once called 'brother.' "I would have left Zander alone just because he's your brother. I want you to know that." Slowly, almost reluctantly, she nodded. Not because she believed him, she wasn't sure if she did, but because it was the only thing she could do.  
  
And as she left, she put them behind her.for good.  
  
-------------  
  
Robin walked into Luke's Place, feeling a huge sense of relief now that she had finally confronted Jason and Sonny. It felt good, it felt.freeing. There had been no sense of despair, guilt, sorrow. She regretted the circumstances that necessitated what she had had to do, but she didn't regret doing it.  
  
Luke smiled as he saw her walk in, pleased to see her looking happier than she had when she had left this morning. As soon as he heard about Zander being Robert Scorpio's son and the trouble he was in with Sonny and Jason, he had known that he would help. He'd once made a promise to look after Robert's child like she was his own, and although he hadn't done as well as he should have, he would see those two in the grave before he'd let them kill Robert's son.  
  
"Hey, darlin." Robin smiled as she walked over to him. "From the look on your face, I'm guessing it went well."  
  
She set her purse down on the bar and took a seat on the stool. "It did. Sonny agreed to leave Zander alone."  
  
"And you believe him?" Luke asked quietly.  
  
She didn't have to think about it. She didn't know this Sonny, not anymore, but she believed him when he gave his word to leave Zander alone. There was something in his eyes; just for a moment, he had been the man she had loved once again. "Yes, at least in this." She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "It was so strange, Luke, after everything we'd all been through in the past, I thought that I'd feel something when I saw them again. But there was nothing. It was like being in a room with strangers, I hardly recognized them."  
  
Luke sighed. He knew what she meant. "A lot of things have changed since you've been gone, and not all of it good. Those two.they're different now. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my mind around what they did to that kid."  
  
Robin shook her head. "I know, but he's safe from them now. I want to thank you for your help, Luke, I really appreciate it." She said softly.  
  
"It was the least I could do. Bad enough I let you down when those two jerks treated you the way they did, I'm not going to let them hurt Robert's son too."  
  
"Luke, it wasn't your job to protect or defend me."  
  
Luke shook his head, denying her words. "I made a promise to your dad a long time ago to treat you as if you were my own," he said, his eyes taking on a faraway look, remembering a conversation with a spirit, "and after what they did to you, I should have kicked both their butts."  
  
Robin laughed. "Now you sound like Uncle Mac! He wanted to through both of them in jail!"  
  
Luke smirked at her, happy to hear her laugh. "In this case, Bubba and I agree. It's where those two belong."  
  
Robin turned serious again. Luke was sweet, and he had always been a good friend to her and her dad, but she didn't want him feeling responsible for her. "But really, I don't want you to feel responsible. You've always been a good friend to me, and I've always appreciated it."  
  
"You're welcome. Anything for the daughter of the best friend I've ever had. You're dad was something special."  
  
Robin swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. Her dad, Robert Scorpio. "Yes, he was," she said softly.  
  
"And now, he's got a son."  
  
"And I've got a brother." She added happily. She still wasn't tired of saying it. "I'm so happy that we found him, Luke."  
  
Luke smiled at her obvious happiness. "I know, I'm happy for you. He's got a lot of potential, that kid, he just needs some people to believe in him. He's a little rough around the edges, but I'm sure you're used to that by now."  
  
"Yea," she laughed.  
  
"So, what are your plans now?"  
  
Robin crossed her arms on the bar. "Mac and I are going to take Zander to see mom in Pine Valley, she's dying to meet him, and then spend a few weeks in Australia. Mac's going to show us all the old Scorpio boy's haunts down under." She laughed a little, pleased that Mac was so happy and enthusiastic about Zander. Not that she had ever had any doubts, but Mac was throwing himself into the cause of his new nephew and it was wonderful to see. "It's funny, after all of this time of my family just being Mac and me, in the last couple of years I've suddenly acquired an aunt, an uncle, a step-uncle, a cousin, and a brother, not to mention my mom! From no one to too many people to count!"  
  
"A little overwhelming?"  
  
"Maybe a little, but it's wonderful more than anything."  
  
Luke grinned. "I'm glad for you."  
  
Robin suddenly turned serious. "I do want to ask you one favor, Luke. I know Mac is going to keep an eye on Zander, but I need you to too. With your contacts, you can get info on any activity in Zander's direction quicker than Mac can. I need you to let me know if someone is planning anything."  
  
"I will, darlin," Luke promised her, "you can count on it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Luke looked up to see Zander coming in the door. "Ah, speak of the prodigal and he appears!" He hollered out. Robin turned and smiled at her approaching brother, who returned her smile a little shyly. "We were just talking about you."  
  
"Uh oh," Zander said, mockingly, but still a little nervous. He still felt awkward around this new sister of his. For the first time in his life he had people who wanted to be a part of his life, who wanted him to be a part of theirs, and it felt strange. Good, but strange. A police commissioner for an Uncle and a Doctor for a sister, where did someone like him fit in? Couldn't they see that he didn't belong with them?  
  
Robin stood up and reached over to hug him, not discouraged by his awkward return hug. He had issues, this little brother of hers, issues from his childhood, from his life since, but she was going to do her best to make him see that he was part of a family that loved him and supported him, no matter what. That's what family did. "Nothing bad, I promise." She pulled back to smile up at him. "You ready to eat?"  
  
"Yea," he nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. He loved it when she hugged him, it made him feel good, but it also made him uncomfortable too. He wasn't used to these open demonstrations of affection.  
  
"Take a seat, kids, and I'll get your food." Luke said. "The usuals, right?"  
  
"Yes, please," Robin said, while Zander nodded his affirmation.  
  
The two made their way to a table and sat down as Luke went to the back to place their order. "So, are you packed?" Robin asked quietly.  
  
Zander nodded, a little unsure of what to say. He was still getting used to this, this idea that there were people who were actually genuinely interested in him and what he had to say. He hadn't had that since Emily, and that had been for such a short time. Somehow it was different with Robin. With her, he felt like he could say anything or do anything, and she'd still stand beside him and support him. It was a heady feeling, but also a scary one. He felt a responsibility to her, to this sister of his.  
  
"You know, we don't have to go if you're not ready." Robin said quietly, sensitive to his feelings. She didn't want to overwhelm him or scare him, that was the last thing she wanted, but it was a fine balancing act she had found, dealing with this new brother of hers. She'd rather overwhelm him a little with her acceptance, than back off and have him think that she didn't want him in her life.  
  
Zander shook his head. "No, I want to. I'm just feeling a little."  
  
"Overwhelmed?" She finished for him.  
  
Zander let out the breath he was holding. "Yea."  
  
"It's OK, I am a little too. But it's a good kind of overwhelmed for me. After all of this time, I finally got the little brother I've always wanted, even if he is too big for me to boss around!"  
  
Zander laughed, feeling a little of the awkwardness fade. He would have loved to have been bossed around by her as a kid, somehow, he didn't think it would be that bad.  
  
Robin reached over and put her hand over his. "I want you to know how happy Mac and I are to have you as a part of our family, never doubt that. You're not alone anymore, Zander."  
  
Zander had to swallow a few times before he was able to talk. "I know," he whispered, "thanks."  
  
"Anytime," she said softly. She pulled back, knowing he needed some space. "I still wish that you'd come and live with me a while in London."  
  
Zander shook his head. "Nah, I'd feel out of place there. I can come visit though."  
  
"I'd love that," she smiled in delight. "I'm sorry I can't get away longer than a few weeks."  
  
"I understand, you're a big time Doctor, you've got people to take care of and cure."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far!" She laughed.  
  
"I think it's cool, what you do. Especially considering."  
  
"I'm HIV+?" Zander nodded. "Does that bother you?"  
  
"It bothers me that you've got it and you might get sick. But that's all."  
  
"If you ever want to ask me anything, please feel free."  
  
"Thanks. I, um, actually did want to ask you something, but not about that." Zander paused and cleared his throat, uncertain how to ask what he wanted to ask.  
  
"Yes?" Robin prompted softly.  
  
"What do you think about.I mean, would it be OK if." he paused again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I used the name 'Scorpio?'" Zander blurted out.  
  
Robin sat back, surprised at what he had asked. She and Mac had talked about suggesting it themselves, but they hadn't wanted to push him. But to have him actually ask."I think that would be wonderful." She said, emphatically, and was rewarded by a blinding smile. "It's your name too."  
  
"Thanks," he said in relief.  
  
"You know if our dad had known about you, he never would have stayed away from you, right? He would have made sure that you were being loved and taken care of, and if you weren't he would have taken you and raised you himself." She said fervently, determined for him to believe that their father would have loved him if he had known.  
  
"I know." And he did. He had learned enough about Robert Scorpio to know that he never would have turned his back on him if he had known he existed. And God, he wished that he had known.  
  
"I wish he was here, he'd be proud to have you as his son."  
  
Zander looked up at her, his eyes full of vulnerability and pain. "Do you think so? I've done some things he probably wouldn't have liked, I worked for Sonny."  
  
"The thing about our dad is that he had strong views on right and wrong, but he wasn't a judgmental man. He knew that everyone was human and humans make mistakes and did things they weren't proud of. You have, I have, and so had he. But what mattered to him was the heart of a person, and that they took responsibility for their mistakes and did their best to make things right. I haven't known you for very long, but I know you have a good heart, Zander, and our dad would see that too."  
  
Zander nodded, wanting to believe her words more than anything. And he did. There was something about Robin Scorpio that made him believe. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled at him. "And I don't want you worrying about your past anymore, or about any repercussions from your old job."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I mean you don't have to worry about Sonny or Jason anymore, they're going to leave you alone."  
  
"You knew about that?" Zander asked in surprise.  
  
Robin nodded. "I think you're going to find that being a good investigator is a Scorpio gene."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Today. I talked to them both and they agreed to leave you alone."  
  
"You actually went to them and asked?" He was shocked. He knew that she had been involved with both men in the past, but he also knew that there had been a falling out between the three a few years ago.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you do that for me?" He couldn't fathom why she would do that, why she would go those men and try and protect him. Why for him?  
  
"Because I'm your big sister and it's a big sister's job to take care of her little brother. Granted, this is a little more than some boys stealing your lunch money at recess," she laughed, "but the bully principle is still the same."  
  
Zander shook his head, still dazed that someone had actually put themselves out to protect him. No one had ever done that before. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." She took a deep breath and furiously blinked back the tears that had come to her eyes. "Now that that's handled, I wanted to make sure that Uncle Mac isn't pushing you to move in with him against your wishes."  
  
"No," he shook his head, "I want to. Not only cause it'd save me on rent, but.it'd be nice to get to know him." And it would. He had expected to feel uncomfortable around his new Uncle, especially considering he was a cop, but he didn't. Mac was trying so hard to make him feel comfortable and a part of his life, it all made him feel a little more relaxed.  
  
"Good. I should warn you though, he can be a little overprotective. It all comes from love, but sometimes he's going to make you want to scream!" She said jokingly.  
  
Zander laughed again. "I think I'll be OK."  
  
"Good." She smiled at him again; it felt like all she did was smile around him. Just looking at him made her feel good, made her feel complete. Who knew that all of her life she had been missing such a vital piece of her puzzle? "I'm really glad that we found each other, Zander," she whispered.  
  
"Me too." Zander whispered back.  
  
They'd both finally found what they were missing.  
  
-------------  
  
Sonny hung up the phone and glanced over at Jason. The younger man hadn't moved since Robin had left, he just stood there, staring at the closed door with a blank look on his face. "I told Benny to call off the hit on the kid, the word will be out tomorrow."  
  
"Good," Jason said absently.  
  
"Still can't believe that little punk is Robin's brother." Sonny sighed. "She was amazing today," he said in admiration. Most men would have shaken in their boots, hardly daring to ask this kind of favor from him. Most women would have been too. But not Robin Scorpio, she had always been strong and determined. And loyal. There was a time."There was a time when we would have been part of that group of people she'd do anything to protect."  
  
"Yea." Jason whispered, still not moving.  
  
"You know, Jason, we're never getting her back."  
  
Jason finally turned to look at him, and Sonny wanted to recoil from the pain in his eyes, the stark and absolute desolation.  
  
"I know." 


End file.
